


Oil and Water

by RhetoricalQuestion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New werewolf pack, Peter being Peter, Problems, Progressive relationship, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestion/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew from the moment he was dragged to Derek's pack meeting, something bad would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first time ever posting something, so... uh, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I will be updating weekly!

Derek glared at Stiles, his jaw clenching in anger and frustration. Stiles smiled nervously, his hands twirling and pulling the strings of his hoodie. Lowering his gaze to the floor, Stiles admitted to himself that maybe he was a bit more afraid of Derek then he thought.

After Jackson had turned into a werewolf, and then taken off, Derek decided to call a pack meeting. Derek invited Scott, which does make sense to Stiles considering all that they went through together since Scott was bit. What Stiles really is wondering about is why the hell he’s here.

The last thing Stiles remembers is Scott dragging him out of his house complaining he did not want to go alone. Still not a good enough reason to bring him here though, taking into account that Stiles is only a human. And Stiles is pretty sure that humans aren't that useful against werewolves. Not that Scott really cared, SINCE HE BROUGHT STILES TO THE MEETING.

“STILES,” His name being called and an elbow hitting his chest knocked Stiles back to reality. “Owe!” Stiles muttered, while rubbing where Scott's elbow hit. “Abuse much?”

He looked up; everyone in the room was staring at him. “Crap guys, I know I’m handsome, but no need to stare so much! It’s kind of giving me the creeps.”

Scott glowered at him, crossing his arms. Surprised, Stiles fidgeted, even Scott has something up his ass tonight.

So Stiles hasn't been paying attention, sue him. He tuned out the moment they started talking about Jackson. He didn't want to hear anything about the asshole that left Lydia hurt and alone, again. The room they were currently in also didn't help. Small and bleak, with no windows reminded Stiles of one of a prison cell. There’s no furniture either, other than a small chair in a corner containing Erica.

Erica, most likely feeling Stiles gaze at her, smirks. He frowns; Erica is almost as bad as Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale.

Speaking of which, he looked around the room, and not a psychopath in sight. “Dudes, where is the asswipe who tried to kill me in the hospital?”

Derek let out an exasperated growl, closed his eyes, and slumped against the grey paint-peeled wall. Scott went to elbow him again but Stiles is ready. He jumps out of the way and the joint smashed through the plaster wall.  
“YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ME THAT HARD?” screeched a gaping Stiles.

Scott turned away, mumbling, “Sometimes I forget how strong werewolves are.”

Derek roared, nearly causing Erica to fall off the tiny chair. “SHUT UP YOU MORONS! LET’S GET BACK ON TOPIC!”

Leave it to Derek to use shouting to regain control. Huffing, Stiles crossed his arms murmuring to himself comments that may or may not mention that Derek is a dick. 

Of course all werewolves have super sensitive hearing so it might have been a bad idea. Derek’s gaze hardened and seemed to rest on Stiles a little longer then he did on everyone else. Stiles began to squirm, not everyone can handle Derek’s excruciating scrutiny for a long period of time.

Scott spoke; causing Derek’s ogling to shift to him. Stiles sighed in relief.  
“If you were listening earlier Stiles, Boyd said that Peter has been missing for two weeks.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, yah right. Peter is probably just out terrorizing children the entire world for some reason or another. Or you know no reason at all.  
“How do you know he isn’t just meandering about?”

Shaking his head, Boyd spoke up. “The longest he has ever been gone is one week.”

Oh. Okay so maybe Peter was off harvesting the organs of hunters instead or something. 

Breaking the silence, Derek states, “We also have to deal with the fact that the cops have found a dead body near the Hale house.”

Stiles straightens, that news caught his attention. “I remember my dad talking about that with the deputy over the phone! I think they mentioned you Derek…” Stiles paused, the wheels in his head turning.

Derek seeming to know what Stiles was thinking, explains, “Exactly, Stiles. If your dad is suspicious of me, there is no reason not to believe that those people would also suspect me.”

This time around Scott straightens up. “Allison wouldn't hurt you!”

Stiles rubs his temples. Every since Scott has been dating Allison his brain has practically turned to mush. “No you idiot, Derek is talking about Chris Argent, Allison’s dad!”

“Nice one Stiles! You aren't as stupid as I thought,” said Erica, pausing, earning a reproachful glance from Derek. “Derek can’t stay at the Hale house that is the first place both would look.”

Boyd tilts his head towards Scott, “Why not stay at his house?”

Scott began shaking his head frantically, “No way! Allison’s dad already wants to kill me! I am not giving him another reason to come after me!” He points at the three betas, “Why not them?”

Derek simply says, “No.”

Stiles lets slip a snort, another one of Derek’s amazing explanations. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if Derek’s tongue fell off from all the talking he does. 

Isaac makes his presence known, “Why not Stiles' house? Considering his father is the Sheriff, it would be the last place anyone would look.”

All wore looks of thoughtfulness except for two. Derek’s face remained as cool as always and Stiles, Stiles face wore a look of dawning horror.


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have posted it a bit late sorry... well in my time zone it is 10:30pm. The next chapter I will try to have it posted by 5:00pm.
> 
> Happy reading!

Derek has only been staying at his house for three days and Stiles is already pulling out all of his nearly shaved hair.  
During the day Stiles was not bugged by Derek because instead he was suffering at school. Stiles had no idea what Derek did during the day, probably plotting different ways to maim and murder him.

At night, that’s when Stiles wanted to murder Isaac for suggesting Derek to hideaway at his house. Alas, murdering Isaac will not solve anything so he will just leave that be, and not that Stiles could even gather the courage to do it. He would be dead before he could even lay a weak hand on Isaac.

While Stiles was usually awake at night due to his insomnia and nightmares, it was still no reason for Derek to use his bed. Stiles obviously has to sleep on the floor since choosing the couch would just raise suspicion from his dad. So Stiles has been spending the past two nights sitting awkwardly on his desk chair while surfing the web. 

But tonight, Stiles was putting his foot down. It is Derek’s turn to sleep -or well sit uncomfortably- on his desk chair or the cold hard floor. Well the floor is carpeted so that should make it less vexatious.

Meanwhile at school, Stiles had just told Scott his plan, who just laughed.

“Seriously Stiles?” said Scott. “That will not end well.”

Stiles throws up his hands, the motion of someone who has nearly given up, or someone who is near desperation. 

“Well what can I do? I cannot spend one more night hunched over my computer! It is as comfortable as lying on a bed of nails!”

Scott raises an eyebrow. Stiles, shuffling his feet admits that maybe he was exaggerating but who doesn't? Of course Scott soon realizes that Stiles mind won’t be changed. Scott, being the wonderful friend that he is, just tells Stiles that it’s his own funeral.

The day finishes rather quickly, considering how boring and tedious his classes usually are, and Stiles finds himself heading towards his room after eating dinner with his father. 

His body begins fidgeting and squirming due to the hollow pit that was beginning to form in his stomach. Opening the door, Stiles finds Derek sitting on his bed.

Derek was reading a magazine that Stiles had probably bought only to lose it somewhere in his mess of a room.  
Stiles shut his door, not wanting his father to walk by and see his one and only son be ripped to bits by a huge dog.  
He clasps his hands, unclasps them, and then begins twiddling his thumbs. Gathering the courage to confront a 200 pound wild werewolf can be a difficult thing to do.

“… Derek…” says Stiles hesitantly. “I would like to discuss something with you.”

Derek ignores Stiles presence, continuing reading the magazine.

Stiles tries again.

“Derek, from now on I am sleeping in the bed.”

This time Derek looks up, pointing his unwavering gaze at Stiles. Swallowing nervously Stiles continues.

“I am serious. I cannot spend another night sitting on that stupid chair!” 

He points at it, hoping to remove Derek’s long fixed stare from his face. 

Derek then pushes himself off the bed, and walked towards Stiles. Gulping, Stiles starts to move backwards, nearly tripping over some books strewn across the floor. He soon feels his back pressed against his door. Looking to his left then right, Stiles feels panic rise, the only weapons available were books and board games. Before he could even grab one though, Derek had Stiles by the collar then soon slammed back against the wall, this time his feet not touching the floor.  
Derek, as usual, is invading Stiles personal space bubble, being too close to for comfort.

Stiles laughs nervously.

“Ever heard of personal space sour-wolf?”

Great. Now he was just quickening his death by making bad jokes. 

Derek only moves closer, Stiles glances at Derek’s lips, first feeling his hot breath, then the rumbling of a growl threatening to rise out of Derek.

“No.” snarls Derek, letting Stiles drop to the floor with a loud thump. At least Stiles was not dead. Being alive is a good sign. 

But Stiles didn't know whether Derek replied to either the joke or his request. Perhaps both. He sneaks a brief look at Derek, who now had crawled under Stiles covers. Better not chance it. 

Stiles sighs, once again he finds himself situated on the dreadful chair. This time surfing the web for ways to get rid of werewolves.


	3. Derek-Be-Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! unfortunately I didn't post this before five, aha sorry!
> 
> -Happy reading!

Days have passed since Stiles first attempt at trying to get his bed back from Derek. Stiles is hoping that his next attempt will go better. The fool proof plan is called ‘Derek-be-gone’. Sounds pretty nice in Stiles own opinion.

Stiles pulls up into the school parking lot.   
“Stiles!” he turned, looking for the owner of the voice.

Scott, dodging kids like the werewolfish athlete he is, is heading towards Stiles.

When he finally reaches Stiles, Scott takes one look at his face and exclaims, "WHOA!".

"Thanks, man. Glad you appreciate my looks...." Stiles comments wryly.

Flustered, Scott runs his fingers through his hair, replying, "No- I didn't mean- its just that you look really tired."

and it is true. The dark circles under Stiles eyes have become so very noticeable.

"I know I do Scott, but Derek being at my house and taking over my bed has caused me to get no sleep at all."

Stiles knows Derek is not completely at fault for him not getting any sleep. His insomnia has caused him to have more then enough restless sleeps. But before Derek he did get at least one to three hours of slumber.

Scott looks at him pityingly, "that's rough, dude."

"Moving on, I have a new plan to get rid of Derek. This time it will work!"

Groaning, Scott shakes his head, "whatever you say Stiles."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A crouching Stiles cracks open his door, checking to see if Derek was in his room, and it was as he expected. Derek was lying on his bed texting someone. Probably Boyd or Erica. Someone from the pack.

Pulling a tiny remote from his pocket, Stiles grins to himself. This plan is sure to get Derek to leave. Especially since werewolves have super sensitive hearing. Stiles presses the play button, causing a Metallica song to start playing quietly in his room. 

In the morning when Derek is usually gone, and before Stiles left for school, Stiles hid a small iPod with speakers attached to it in one of the floor boards under his bed. 

Stiles frowned, Derek still has not moved. He turns up the volume. The screeching voices grow louder and louder. Stiles dad isn't home so his dad won't be able to yell at him to turn it down.

The shrieking grows even louder. Derek, finally frustrated, looks up from his phone and yells angrily, "STILES TURN IT OFF BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" 

Stiles freezes. Though Derek can probably smell Stiles fear from a mile away. Thinking that the music might distract his hearing, Stiles turns it up even louder.  
"STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILES!"

and that is enough of that! Shooting up, Stiles turns and runs down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hopefully he can get the knives before Derek gets him. He opens up one of the drawers to find only pots. Stiles tilts his head, something seems different. Realizing why, he hits the ground with lightning speed, crouching behind the island. The music has stopped. 

He hears his door slam and footsteps violently stomp down the stairs and head toward the kitchen. They then stop. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Deciding to just go for it, roaring, Stiles jumps up, raising the pot above his head to hit at a murderous werewolf.

Instead he finds a smirking Derek with his arms crossed. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Stiles weapon of choice. Well it wasn't really a choice, just the first thing he grabbed.

"Really Stiles?"

Stiles puts the pot on the counter, it seems he won't be needing it since Derek doesn't seem angry at all. More like amused.

"What, did you not enjoy the music I chose for you Derek?" Shrugging, Stiles continues, "I thought for sure you would be pleased."

"It won't work Stiles. You cannot get rid of me that easily."

Feigning a shocked expression, Stiles cries, "Oh whatever do you mean? I would never try to get rid of you Derek. I enjoy your company way to much!"

Derek sneers, "Bullshit."

He eyed the pot, "Why the pot?"

Stiles glances at it nervously, "Uh... I was going to make some Mac n' Cheese?"

Derek gave him a look that seemed to say '-you-are-an-idiot-' before saying, "Really? I thought you might be trying to hit me with it."

"What?!? Never Derek!" edging his way around Derek, Stiles goes on, "Well I am going to bed now..."

He turns and runs up the stairs, opens the door to his bedroom and jumps under the covers of his bed. He pulls the covers over his head, trying the childhood if-he-can't-see-me-he-can't-hurt-me.

He once again found himself listening to Dereks footsteps slowly stomp up the stairs and into his bedroom, stopping right beside the bed.

Stiles feels and hears the ruffling of the sheets as Derek climbs into bed beside him. Gaping, Stiles pokes his head and and stares at Derek confused. 

"Umm... why are you- what are- what?" was all Stiles managed to squeak out.

Derek sighed, "The dark circles under your eyes."

Now Stiles was really confused, what does bed sharing have to do with his dark circles? Oh. Does Derek have a conscious now or something?

"Err... well okay I guess." Stiles turns away from Derek and lays on his side. "Don't hog all the covers."

Derek snorts. They were currently lying back to back. Stiles felt a strange clenching in his stomach. Was he nervous?! Why in the hell was he bothered? He has shared a bed with Scott before and had never felt nervous.

Oh well. He was probably just nervous due to the fact that Derek could squash him like a bug. Stiles will worry about it later. The warm back was pulling him into the world of dreams and Stiles slowly drifted off to sleep for the first time in weeks.


End file.
